


Happy Birthday, Mr. Downey

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, rom howney - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Lime, M/M, Oneshot, RPF, Real people, lap dance referenced not explicit, lo pensé como starker mientras lo escribía jajajaja, lol, my first Rom Howney, no regrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Downey

Al fin terminó de revisar las notificaciones que sus community managers le mostraron. Eran demasiadas pero obviamente sólo vería las más relevantes, las de su círculo más cercano. Se despidió con una sonrisa de sus amigos y familiares y aun estaba dudando de si ir o no a esa salida a la que fue invitado.

Esa foto en Instagram era algo… ¿rara?

No era que no le gustara o le incomodara, pero le parecía extraña. Sabía que el chico bien pudo haber subido una distinta pero sonrió. Esa pose era algo comprometedora y se prestaba a muchas interpretaciones pero la gente podía pensar lo que quisiera, como si no llevara tantos años en el medio como para saber que las legiones de fans amaban pelearse por cosas que no eran oficiales y a él le encantaba que la gente no lo olvidara, y hasta de vez en cuando, se prestaba a alguna que otra broma. No podía darles más.

Comenzó a arreglarse. Otro día se celebraría a lo grande, con su toque, pero por lo menos, aprovecharía la visita relámpago de ese joven que había tomado un vuelo privado solo para ir a verlo y que le dijo, le invitaría un trago.

—No me esperes, Susan. Voy a salir con los chicos. Tom me invitó y me imagino que viene con alguno de sus hermanos o con Harrison o no sé. Regreso mañana temprano o en la madrugada si veo que no son pieza para mí.

Le dio un beso amoroso a su esposa y esperó a que ella le arreglara el cabello y le acomodara la solapa.

—Pórtate bien.

—Siempre lo hago —le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la mujer volvía a darle un beso de despedida.

Algunos momentos después llegó a donde lo estaban esperando. Supuso que era algo reservado para un petit comité y tras haber llegado al número de aquella habitación en ese edificio, esperó unos instantes.

“Ya llegué”.

Le pareció raro no escuchar música ni bulla. No era precisamente una fiesta sorpresa si ese era el plan, pero tampoco quiso seguir suponiendo cosas. Esperó a que alguien abriera y a que el chico, que le había prometido una velada en honor a su cumpleaños le mandara un mensaje.

“Ya voy, un segundo”.

Sonrió y se acomodó las gafas. No importaba la hora ni el lugar. Eran ya su sello distintivo y no renunciaría a eso por nada del mundo. Miró su reloj y no se dio cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—¿Tom?— preguntó.

“Mientras no haya más de cien personas reunidas y griten todos al mismo tiempo…”, pensó mientras preparaba la mejor de sus sonrisas y pensaba en unas palabras cordiales para agradecer el detalle, pero no escuchó nada. Dio unos cuantos pasos esperando a que aquel invisible coro de personas hiciera de las suyas, pero no.

—¿Tom?

—¿Puede cerrar la puerta?

Robert sonrió.

—¿Esta es la parte en la que me sorprendo cuando todos griten? —preguntó mientras se volvía sobre sus pasos para cerrar.

—No. Es la parte en la que usted se sienta para que le de su regalo de cumpleaños.

Robert no entendió del todo, pero sabía que los ingleses tenían un raro sentido del humor. Realmente eso le parecía raro en el chico, pues era más bien conocido por sus poco afortunados intentos de hacer bromas y que éstas le resultaran, así que no veía por qué negarse y hasta dejarse llevar.

—Dé tres pasos lentos al frente y luego siéntese.

Aquel acento le parecía adorable aun cuando no sonaba como aquel otro impostado.

—Cómo usted ordene, señor Holland— se burló respondiéndole con aquel acento que había aprendido para hacerla del detective favorito de muchos y que era más británico que nada.

Robert avanzó con cuidado y hasta que palpó el asiento que el joven le indicó, se sentó lentamente. Esperó pacientemente y aunque de su mente no se iba la posibilidad de que en serio fuera víctima de una broma bien orquestada se dejó llevar. Era su cumpleaños aun y podía estar abierto a cualquier posibilidad. Ya saldría en los titulares o quedaría como una anécdota que unos cuantos recordarían, pero iba a dejar que el chico lo sorprendiera.

—Mientras no me vayas a hacer viral con una foto que resalte lo peor de mi cara y…

La luz se encendió y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Vio que el chico se acercaba gateando sensualmente por la alfombra blanca y que lo miraba sensualmente. Robert sonrió nerviosamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es todo esto, eh Tom? —preguntó nerviosamente queriendo desviar la vista de aquella sensual aparición, pero tuvo que volver a mirar al chico cuando sintió que aquellas manos empezaban a subir peligrosamente por sus piernas y poco a poco, por sus muslos. Involuntariamente tuvo que abrirlos para que el joven británico se posara en medio de ellos y comenzara a erguir sensualmente su silueta, al tiempo que no rompía el contacto visual.

—¿Un lap dance de feliz cumpleaños? ¿O no los acostumbran aquí en Norteamérica?

Robert suspiró cuando vio que Tom se daba la vuelta lentamente y comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente su cuerpo para sentarse en su regazo.

—¿Tiene tiempo o mejor le mando un video y lo subo a Instagram?

—Tengo tiempo…

—Qué bien. ¿Puedo seguir? —preguntó el joven actor con una mezcla de cortesía y sensualidad.

El festejado sólo asintió y se acomodó lentamente, mientras el joven le buscaba las manos y las colocaba sobre sus delgadas caderas.

—Felices 54, señor Downey.

***

Ya era medio día cuando llegó a casa. Tuvo que pretextar una resaca inexistente y fue a darse una ducha y pidió no ser molestado. Apenas estuvo solo, comenzó a buscar cualquier marca incriminatoria pero no.

Afortunadamente no había ninguna.

O más, bien, desafortunadamente no había nada.

Sólo tenía el recuerdo de aquel cuerpo delgado y atlético moviéndose con frenesí y delicadeza, con felino arrebato moviéndose encima suyo y que lo tenía enloquecido. Aun podía sentir en sus manos la suave piel de las caderas de Tom y cómo sonrió con morboso placer al atreverse a estrujar las suaves nalgas que esa extraña y brillante minifalda en color violeta trataba de cubrir. Ese transparente pero delicado top era el acabose. Nunca había visto un lap dance como ese. Tom se levantó unos momentos de su asiento y caminó hacia la cama, solo para tentarlo con su sensual baile, mientras jugaba a acariciarse sensualmente, pasando una mano sobre su cadera y luego por detrás de su nuca. Luego la otra, dándose un golpe duro en aquel trasero que ya había sido acariciado y estrujado por Robert.

El cincuentón había jadeado como un loco al ver cómo Tom avanzaba lentamente hacia él, mirándolo con aire retador y poniendo sus labios cerca de su boca, al tiempo que posaba la punta de la lengua sobre ellos. Y luego, otra vez, se acomodó de espaldas para que Robert sujetara sus caderas, simulando aquel acto que estaba a poco de suceder. Robert se mordió el labio al ver la flexibilidad en el cuerpo del joven, al verlo arquear magistralmente su cuerpo y después, incorporarse como si nada y avanzar, sin dejar de mirarlo, como si en serio aquella mirada tan dulce y devota, de admiración que siempre le dedicaba, fuera la mejor de sus actuaciones.

Aquellas caderas contoneándose de manera rítmica, sensual habían hecho que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Robert sintiera que iba a perder el control, que no iba a ser capaz de contener sus propios ímpetus. Esas piernas abriéndose y cerrándose de manera magistral sin perder el ritmo de aquella melodía escogida cuidadosamente, eran algo que estaban haciendo que el actor sintiera que se iba a abalanzar sin ninguna consideración para someter a Tom.

Robert cerró los ojos mientras la espuma se derramaba de la tina y el agua seguía caliente. Aun tenía en su mente aquella imagen casi obscena, deliciosa. Aun se veía besando aquel cuello, mordiéndolo, llenándolo de marcas y besos lascivos, húmedos, como esos que llevaba años sin darle a un amante que le hiciera sentir así de excitado, de emocionado. Todavía podía ver la expresión casi triunfal del chico al verse despojado de manera intempestiva de la ropa que llevaba y Robert sintió que se había ganado el cielo al ver por fin, la desnudez del joven en toda su gloria, solo para él.

“¿Le gustó su regalo? Porque eso era hasta hace un minuto…”

Lo había visto de cerca, pero cuando la luz de la mañana les dio, se dio cuenta de que aquella piel en serio era blanca y que no importaba cuanto lo hubiera mordido, apenas y se había enrojecido un poco. Aun se veía penetrando con ansias y furia casi salvaje a aquel ávido actor que realmente ya era algo más que su “protegido” o “aprendiz”. El chico era fuego puro y le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado antes. Los labios sabían a azúcar, a deseo, a todo.

Y Robert ya no veía la hora en la que el chico le volviera a llamar. Le dijo que necesitaba consejos para mejorar su actuación, frente a las cámaras, porque fuera de ellas, no necesitaba fingir nada. Era perfecto y mientras una oportunidad como esa volvía a presentársele, seguiría pensando en la manera en la que el chico lo sedujo.

Unos toquidos leves lo distrajeron repentinamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó su esposa.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? —se obligó a responder.

—Tienes visitas.

Robert resopló molesto.

—¿No les dijiste que me siento algo cansado? En serio, Susy, por favor.

La mujer sonrió.

—Pues es el que vino de tan lejos para verte. La juerga te cae mal, ¿eh? Porque Tom se ve más fresco que nada. ¿O no estuviste con él? —preguntó burlonamente la mujer.

Robert buscó rápidamente con qué cubrirse.

—Dile que ya voy.

—Díselo tú. Yo voy de salida con los niños, pero regresamos para la hora de la cena, para que te dejemos descansar. Digo, sé cortés con el chico y si en serio estás cansado, dile que pronto le pagas la visita en Londres. Hay unas cosas que quiero ir a comprar la próxima semana, en viaje relámpago.

Robert ya no veía la hora en que su mujer se fuera.

—Ya salgo. Gracias, amor. Coman algo rico.

—Tú también —dijo ella mientras le mandaba un beso por el aire.

Cuando su esposa salió de la bañera, Robert esperó unos instantes. Miró que la pantalla de su celular se encendía y llegaba un mensaje.

“Tu esposa es linda. Me cae bien”.

Robert sabía que era un cínico, pero poco le importaba a esas alturas.

“Pero más lindo eres tú. En cuanto salga, ¿te importaría venir? Es la habitación donde está el letrero impreso… Creo que viste de donde salió”.

Robert cerró los ojos. Iba a tomar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera si era solo con aquel chico que había subido con alevosía aquella foto, esa misma foto que al fin develaba las intenciones del chico al subirla "inocentemente" y hacerla pasar como una simple felicitación de cumpleaños.

FIN :v


End file.
